User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Eggy Adventure
Plot While getting ready for Easter, Hilary and Kipper went on a hop-eriffic adventure with Blaze and AJ as they take part in the 100 Egg Challenge and try to find the eggs before Crusher. Trivia Songs #Being Together # Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Athena Karkanis as Lavender #Lauren Lipson as Posie #Sunday Muse as Daisy #Novie Edwards as Poppy #Tajja Isen as Lily #Nissae Isen as Ryan #Stephany Seki as Blossom #Matilda Gilbert as Rose #Kevin Michael Richardson as Crusher #Nat Faxon as Pickle Transcript (The episode starts off at the park, where the kids get ready to hide eggs.) *Jackson: "Okay! Is everyone ready to start hiding eggs." *Jordan: "Hold on! Poppy, Check! Daisy, Check! Blossom, Check! Rose, Check! Posie, Check! Lavender, Check! Ryan, Check! Lily, Check! Hmm. It seems like we're forgetting someone." (Hilary and Kipper hurries with plushes Blaze and AJ. Hilary was wearing her bunny ears.) *Hilary: "I'm here! Don't start without me!" *All: "Hilary!" *Hilary: "Hi everyone!" *Ryan: "Finally!" *Lily: "Okay, Guys! Now that Hilary's here, let's start finding hiding places for those eggs." *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Hiding the eggs is fun, isn't it, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *AJ: "Happy Easter!" *All: "Happy Easter!" *Blaze: "Are you Guys planning on hiding all the eggs." *Blossom: "Yeah! We're gonna hide them all over the place." *Rose: "You Guys wanna help." *Blaze: "We would love to help!" *AJ: "Yeah!" (Everyone grabbed an egg and they started hiding them. Song: Being Together.) * (Song ends as the kids and Blaze and AJ finished hiding the eggs.) *All: (Laughing). *Poppy: "Who knew hiding the eggs was so much fun." *Daisy: "I sure hope people will find them all." *Ryan: "They will!" *Lily: "It's the trick of the trade." *Jackson: "Here, Lily. Jordan and I made this Easter egg that twirls around a lot." *Lily: "Thanks, Guys! This is the best one ever." (Suddenly, they hear a growly sound.) *Lily: "Oh. And I even makes a funny sound." *Blossom: "Oh. Silly Lily. That's not an Easter egg twirling." *Posie: "It’s not." *Lavender: "Then, what's that noise." *Blossom: "That's Hilary's tummy growling." *Hilary: "All of this hard work has already made me hungry." *Jackson: "Whoa! Be patient Hilary." *Jordan: "Yeah! We can have the chocolates after everyone found an egg." *Hilary: "Oh. Maybe, you guys are right." *Blaze: "How about an adventure." *AJ: "Yeah! It can really help past the time." *Hilary: "Alright! I'll check the magic water and see what's going on." (Hilary hurries over to the Magic Water and Kipper gave her a Blossom.) *Hilary: "Thanks, Kipper! Magic Water, tell us. Is everything okay in Axle City today." (She blows the blossom into the water.) *All: "Wow! What do you see. What does it show." (The water shows an event in Axle City.) *Hilary: "Hmm. What is that event?" *AJ: "Whatever it is. Let's find out! C'mon! Let's Go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Who's up for an Easter adventure in Axle City." *Kipper: "Me!" *Jackson: "I wish we could but, Jordan and I have to go Easter shopping later." *Lily: "And Ryan and I have baskets to sort." *Poppy: "We can't either. Daisy, Blossom, Rose and I have decorations to hang." *Lavender: "And Posie and I have an Easter cake that we need to prepare." *Blaze: "Looks like it's just a foursome." *AJ: "More adventuring for us, Hilary." *Hilary: "Okay! Let's Go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (And in a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper appears in Axle City.) * Category:Blog posts